


Chocolate Accident

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Gabriel Monthly Challenge: May 2018Inspired by the dialogue prompt: "Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"Gabriel tries to bake a cake for his and Sam’s anniversary, and of course, it doesn’t necessarily go as planned.





	Chocolate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a particularly trying and busy semester, and it has set me back in my writing. Now, I should have the time, and hopefully will regain the inspiration to continue writing. That being said, here’s my entry for the Gabriel-Monthly-Challenge May 2018 prompts! Hope you all enjoy!

Sam glanced around the kitchen, his head dipping into a slow, resigned nod. “… Okay. Um, I’m going to need you to talk me through how the hell  _this_  happened.”

It was a baking catastrophe on a massive scale: an obscene amount of used bowls, pans, spoons, spatulas, and bags were strewn around the counter-tops, chocolate cake mix and frosting were smeared in a variety of locations, even the wall of the nearby fridge, and it almost appeared as though they freshly painted the walls white with how coated they were in flour. Sam walked further into the kitchen, and felt the scrape of sugar underneath his shoes. Even the ceiling fan had not been immune from damage, steadily dripping egg yolk onto the floor. The created chocolate cake in question was balanced precariously on a plate at the counter, a slice missing.

Sam turned toward the table at the center of the room, where Gabriel was silently eating his slice, watching Sam approach with a small, nonchalant smile.

At Sam’s statement, Gabriel blinked and chewed thoughtfully around his mouthful of chocolate cake. Gently gesturing with his frosting-stained fork, he said, “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?”

Sam huffed out a disbelieving laugh, the shock of the moment melting into an exasperated fondness. “Gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

Gabriel sighed and gave a tiny shrug, looking back down at his chocolate cake. “Damn. Worth a shot.”

“Gabriel, seriously, it’s like an explosion of baked goods happened here.”

“Little bit of a reach, to call it an  _explosion_ —”

“I thought you were good at baking!”

“Hey, I  _am_  good at baking,” Gabriel cut in, his eyes firmly fixated on Sam, who by that point had reached the table. “This really  _was_  an accident, babe!”

Sam hummed in acknowledgement. In a quick flash, he swiped some chocolate frosting from Gabriel’s slice and slipped it into his mouth, grinning at the squawk of protest that erupted from his boyfriend.

“Heathen!” Gabriel cried over Sam’s laughter, slapping face of the fork onto the back of Sam’s hand. “There’s more cake over there, get your own!”

Still chuckling a little, Sam bowed down until he was nuzzling his nose into Gabriel’s hair, smiling at the delighted purr that Gabriel made at the affection. “So, how exactly did this  _accident_  happen?”

Gabriel groaned, leaning his head back. Sam merely smiled wider and dropped a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead, his chest warming at the soft blush that swept across Gabriel’s cheeks.

“The love I poured into the creation of it was  _too much_ ,” Gabriel claimed. “The cake couldn’t handle it. It was overwhelmed.”

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“The cake couldn’t handle my love for you, Sammy!”

“I’m sure it couldn’t,” Sam murmured, dipping down to capture Gabriel’s lips in a gentle kiss.

There was a clatter as the fork met the table, and Gabriel lurched up further into Sam’s mouth, fingers reaching up to tangle themselves in Sam’s hair. A soft moan left Sam, and he stood up, an arm around Gabriel’s waist, carefully lifting him out of his seat and into a standing position. Slowly, Sam swept his tongue across Gabriel’s lips, sighing at the dense taste of chocolate. A moment later, Gabriel pulled away but remained in Sam’s embrace, his eyes twinkling blissfully.

“I made you an anniversary cake,” he whispered, running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Hmm, sweet and sticky mess in the kitchen that  _you’re_  cleaning up aside,” Sam murmured, nudging Gabriel’s nose with his own at the protesting whine, “I love it. I love you.”

Sam’s heart swelled at the joy gleaming in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Love you too, Sam,” Gabriel murmured.

Then he reached down, grabbed a handful of his chocolate cake, and smooshed it into Sam’s face.

Sam let out a startled yelp, shaking his head away from the assault. His attempts to flee were thwarted by Gabriel’s strong grip, keeping him in place as frosting and cake were smeared all over Sam’s laughing face.

“You ass!” Sam cried out, leaning down to rub his cheeks over Gabriel’s face in form of revenge, grinning at the roaring laughter it invoked from the archangel.

Sam took it one step further, and dipped down to lick the mess he created off Gabriel, his lips caressing Gabriel’s cheeks soothingly after delivering short, playful nips to where clumps of cake were stubbornly clinging. Hitching with breathless chuckles, Gabriel curled a hand around the back of Sam’s neck, the other reaching up to stroke carefully down Sam’s frosting-covered jaw.

“Now that is something I wouldn’t mind helping clean up,” Gabriel purred.


End file.
